


Meeting you was painful (because it made me run into things)

by ZoeMontrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMontrose/pseuds/ZoeMontrose
Summary: It’s not that Yuuri doesn’t like Sirens.He’s not close to any, can’t say he really knows any good enough to be able to build up a personal opinion on them. There are two in his Advanced Potion class and one in his Ancient History one and they are all very friendly people, really.It’s just this one freaks him out a bit.Or: The first time Yuuri sees Viktor he runs into a shelf





	Meeting you was painful (because it made me run into things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryknight5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknight5/gifts).



It’s not that Yuuri doesn’t like Sirens. 

He’s not close to any, can’t say he really knows any good enough to be able to build up a personal opinion on them. There are two in his Advanced Potion class and one in his Ancient History one and they are all very friendly people, really. Always happy to share their notes with him or offer to do projects together when Yuuri doesn’t find a partner to pair up with immediately.

It’s just this one freaks him out a bit.

He had not even noticed him at first when entering the clothing store to get the tear in his cloak from his last assignment fixed.

Well, no, that’s a little lie. He had noticed him, would have had to be blind not to notice him with his brilliant blue eyes and shining silver hair, striking an extraordinarily handsome figure even among his already beautiful kin.

He had noticed him, had maybe noticed him a bit too much because the next person to enter the store behind him had run straight into his back where Yuuri had grown roots into the floor, busy staring and drooling over what had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. It’s just, they had had eye contact just then, Yuuri and the beautiful Siren, while Yuuri stumbled into a display of fireproof arm protectors, tearing down one or two (or ten) on his not so very graceful way down, their eyes connected because Yuuri had still been staring.

He’s still not gotten rid of the bright blush on his cheeks, burning all the way down his chest and up to the tips of his ears like an overripe tomato whenever he thinks of his hurried departure after that. His cloak hadn’t needed a fixing that badly anyway.

So yes, that had been embarrassing enough and he’s decided against going back to the store again.

Ever again.

To his incredibly bad luck it’s sadly the only store in their small city that sells dragon scaled gloves though and while Yuuri pities the poor creatures for having to give up their scales to some hunter and himself for having to go back he really needs them if he wants to pass his Guarding Test with both hands intact. If his dignity is going to survive the task is something else altogether.

So he’s back in the end.

Sneaks into the store with his head down, making a conscious effort to keep as much distance between himself and the crookedly arranged displays as possible. They have a sale on their Nooker Teeth. He should get some for Phichit as a thank you for the cooked dinner the night before.

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t notice him this time at first.

Yuuri is just innocently feeling the glove, running his finger over one of the overlapping green scales and turning them over in his hands to see if they are intact (and to waste time before he sooner or later has to approach the check out where he might bump into beautiful Sirens) when there is a voice asking if he needs help so close to his ear that really there is no other option but to drop the glove and scream.

The Siren has the gall to grin a bit wider and cross his arms behind his back, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, silver fringe falling in front of his blue, blue eyes.

“I guess that’s a no, huh?” He laughs, leaning down before Yuuri can to collect the glove from the ground, inspecting it carefully and shaking his head. “No, no, those won’t do. I know they are cheap and they look good, but you’re going to burn your hand before you can say fairy wing. Believe me, been there, done that.”

Yuuri doesn’t even get to breath before there’s a hand tugging on his, bringing it to the Siren’s face for him to carefully look it over. Yuuri’s mouth runs so dry in the process he’s not sure if he can separate his tongue from the roof of his mouth anymore. They are so close he can see a silvery scar glinting through an equally silvery eyebrow and that’s a lot easier to concentrate on than the fact that their chests are almost touching. So Yuuri stares at that scar with the intensity of a lighting beam and discreetly tries to get his tongue to work again by swallowing a couple of times.

He’s dimly aware that the Siren – Viktor, he introduces himself somewhere and it’s really the only thing to stick with Yuuri – is rambling about a hiking adventure with a friend where they met an angry fire troll, accompanied by a very delicate and slender hand being shoved into Yuuri’s face to point out the parts he had burned because the gloves apparently really weren’t worth the money for their protection.

Yuuri doesn’t get the chance to do anything else but nod dazedly to something that must have been a question at the end of that rant because Viktor claps his hands together happily and takes a step back, out of Yuuri’s personal bubble. He can’t do more but take a single breath of relief before Viktor grips his hand again and starts to pull him through the store.

Yuuri has half a mind to tell him that he’s very capable of walking himself, thank you very much, but is momentarily too distracted by the tips of Viktor’s long silver hair dancing on the small of his back to get out more than a couple of stuttered syllables.

They end up at the opposite wall, an incredibly flustered Yuuri who tries to get his bearings back and a chatty Siren who’s pushing Yuuri towards a stand with full arm fireprotectors with included gloves. They bring back the memory of Yuuri’s last time in the store and his brief encounter with the entrance display with enough force that his mind is reeling.

The entire situation overwhelms him a bit.

Viktor overwhelms him.

“Stop.”

Viktor freezes where he had been in the process of undoing the many strings keeping the protector together and looks at Yuuri. Really looks at him, in the eyes this time.

Now Yuuri is overwhelmed for another reason, because those eyes really are so very blue. He begins to understand why during the Dark Years so many people had fallen prey to the Sirens. If Viktor were to tell him to jump off a cliff with these eyes looking at him, he’d most likely do it with a smile and a thank you.

Yuuri snaps himself out of his momentary daze and clears his throat, his cheeks heating up embarrassingly quickly.

“Could.. uh, could you slow down a bit?” Ah, that’s a stupid question, isn’t it? He’s sure Viktor has lots of customers all day and none of them are as easily overwhelmed as Yuuri just because he looks at them or talks a bit. Yeah, Yuuri should just go back to the Nooker Teeth and swallow a couple to rid this world of someone as easily overwhelmed as himself! And he wanted to become a Hunter, hah, there he would surely encounter a lot more menacing creatures than Sirens! None of them would be as pretty as Viktor though, or with eyes so blue-…

“Ah, I’m going too quick on you, am I not?” Viktor sets down the protector again and Yuuri notices with slight confusion the sheepish tone of his voice. And it might be a trick of the lighting, but is there colour climbing up the Siren’s cheeks?

“No. I mean, a bit. I mean, not that that’s your fault, I bet usually your customers are less distracted than me-… not that you are distracting, I just mean-… Not that you are not distracting, but in the good way! I swear!”

Maybe he should just give up on doing anything ever and just move to the icy wastelands in the North to become a hermit and avoid society for the rest of his life. Change his name, grow a beard, live from self-caught fish and roots.

The grin returns to Viktor’s lips, spreads like the beautifully dangerous thing it is to show the sharp fangs in the corners of his mouth.

“So you think I’m distracting?” Yuuri’s build that bed for himself, now he might as well lie in it.

“I mean… I walked into a display the first time I saw you?” He’s not quite sure where that confidence for that confession had come from but it vanishes as quickly as it had popped up, leavening behind a brightly burning blush setting his cheeks aflame and the all-consuming feeling of shame. There’s the possibility that Viktor doesn’t even remember that, he’s most likely got a lot of people walking into stuff what with his gorgeous looks anyway.

EmbarrassMan sounds like a good name for living in the wilderness. Or maybe a classical Idiot would do, that’s a good name, too.

“I know. I thought you were super adorable. I was worried when I didn’t see you again for some time, but here you are now…” Viktor leans in at that, right back into Yuuri’s personal bubble and tilts his chin up with his unfairly beautiful fingers so their foreheads are almost touching.

Yuuri’s glad he’s not holding anything because he would have dropped it now anyway.

“Here you are, still so very adorable I could eat you right up.”

What.

“What?”

The embarrassment of how squeaky and breathless his voice sounds like coming out of his mouth is outweighed by the embarrassment of trying to wet his dry lips with his even drier tongue in a nervous habit and accidentally sweeping it over Viktor’s thumb.

Scratch that, Viktor doesn’t have to ask Yuuri to throw himself off a cliff, he’s going to do it all on his own.

Yuuri scrambles backwards away from Viktor, smacking his shoulder against the shelf behind him. His foot gets caught on something and then he’s already on the ground, glasses askew with his shoulder, butt and dignity stinging and with an equally confused and amused Viktor leaning over him.

“I think you just fell for me.”

It’s that line that does Yuuri in, the one that Viktor will recommend to everybody who wants romantic advice or not even years later to an increasingly horrified Yuuri.

Yuuri just lifts his hands to his face and groans, loud and long, then runs them up through his hair and noisily puffs out his breath through his nose.

“Aren’t Sirens supposed to seduce humans with one look?”

“I made you walk into a shelf with one look. I think that counts.” Yuuri gives him that and lets himself be pulled to his feet by a strong hand, Viktor’s grin turning softer around the edges while Yuuri’s blush fades into a more normal spectrum of red for a human.

They stand like that for a moment, facing each other, both of them shuffling their feet until Viktor breaks the silence with a soft giggle.

“My shift ends in half an hour. How about you and me, we go each lunch together and you tell me what you need those gloves for? I know a good restaurant just two streets down.”

“Do they have any displays in there?” Viktor’s eyes light up with suppressed laughter and Yuuri feels himself mirroring his smile without a thought.

“I fear sadly not.”

 

It’s not that Yuuri doesn’t like Sirens.

It’s just this one freaks his heart out sometimes.

The icy wastelands can wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble I'm posting in compensation for not posting a new chapter of Blanket Talk  
> Greetings from my vacation :D
> 
> Kudos & Comments are very welcome


End file.
